


L'Eremita

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Oserà quello che pochissimi hanno tentato. E insieme cambieranno il destino."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	L'Eremita

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta un po' di tempo fa, sull'onda emotiva di TroS.  
> Lo spunto è banalissimo. Ma un po' di speranza fa sempre bene.  
> Da qualcosa di molto simile sta nascendo un long. Ma per quella c'è tempo.

Non che si veda parecchia gente da quelle parti, ma i pochi in cui lei si imbatte quando va a procurarsi i generi di prima necessità all’emporio più vicino, hanno cominciato a chiamarla “l’Eremita”.

Su Tatooine sono abituati a quel genere di bizzarria. Quel pianeta desolato è stato rifugio e genesi di Jedi consegnati alla leggenda.

Ma lei, ai loro occhi, è solo una giovane pazza arrivata da chissà dove.

A Rey non importa. La solitudine non le è mai pesata. E almeno, in questo modo, non deve dare spiegazioni. Nemmeno il nome che si è scelta ha suscitato clamore. Sono anni che gli orfani sparsi nella galassia fingono di chiamarsi Skywalker. Lei non è poi troppo diversa da loro. E sa, nel profondo del proprio cuore, che non sarà mai altro che Rey Nessuno, la cercarottami di Jakku, e le va benissimo.

Spesso si dice che dovrebbe partire, cercare altri come lei, rifondare l’Ordine. Ma poi rimanda, se ne va a dormire, stringe a sé la maglia nera di Ben che ha portato via da Exegol e piange in silenzio fino a quando il sonno non ha la meglio.

“Ti prego…” ripete ogni sera. “Ti prego, parlami.” Ma non succede mai.

Ci sono giorni in cui si sente davvero arrabbiata e si chiede perché sia toccato a loro di ritrovarsi su fronti opposti, di combattere, darsi la caccia, detestarsi per non ammettere di amarsi e di essere felici per un solo, fugacissimo istante. 

Il pensiero di quello che avrebbe potuto essere il loro inizio ed invece si è rivelato un crudele punto morto non le dà tregua. 

E allora cerca fra le pagine degli antichi testi Jedi una via d’uscita, una soluzione qualunque che le permetta almeno di dirgli addio.

A volte Luke le appare proprio in quei momenti a ricordarle che ciò che vuole tentare è proibito e pericoloso. “Allora permettimi di parlare con Ben. Voglio sentire dalla sua voce che ora è libero e in pace e che devo lasciarlo andare.”

Luke non le risponde mai. E Rey continua a cercare. Fino alla notte in cui sente qualcosa di indefinibile, come un vento gelido che soffia attraverso una porta spalancata. E, dopo mesi, riesce a vederlo, smarrito in una dimensione buia e infinita. Lo sente chiamare il suo nome e si sveglia con il sorriso sulle labbra. Ora sa cosa deve fare. 

Lui sta tornando. Rey gli andrà incontro. Non importa quanto il rischio sia grande. Varcherà la soglia che conduce al Mondo dei Mondi. Oserà quello che pochissimi hanno tentato. E insieme cambieranno il destino. Dopo tutto, condividono la stessa anima. Piegare lo spazio e il tempo pur di poter stare vicini è una loro prerogativa e neppure la morte può sottrargliela. 

Deve prepararsi per il viaggio più importante. Deve incontrarlo a metà strada. Deve riconsegnarlo alla vita. Perché ne ha bisogno.

“Aspettami, Ben. Non ci metterò troppo, ma tu aspettami.”


End file.
